1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of automated opening and closing mechanisms and, more particularly, to an automated opening/closing system for a cooking grill or similar container having a hinged lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outdoor cooking grill, also commonly referred to as a “barbecue grill,” “barbecue,” or simply “grill,” may include a hinged lid that covers the cooking surface. A hinged lid is a particularly common feature of grills fueled by propane and natural gas, though other grills may have lids as well. Many persons who enjoy cooking on a grill find it awkward to open the grill lid while carrying a plate of food and cooking utensils. Thus, it can be seen that needs exist for a hands-free way of opening and closing a grill with a hinged lid. It is to such an apparatus and method that the present invention is directed.